percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Genesis League: Ch. 3
Chapter Three ~Tyrese~ The Book I punched the creature before it hit Bryce. Not enough to injure it, not even close, but enough to stop it from killing us. "Brilliant move, Brutus," I said. "Tell the creature futilely going after people who can protect themselves to go attack us instead." Brutus looked at me like I was being ridiculous... well, more ridiculous than usual, and started hitting the ground. Hard. The creature struck at him, but I blocked at it again. "I may be awesome, but I can't keep protecting you forever," I pointed out. "What's the plan?" Bryce asked. "Is there a plan?" Logan added. "Yeah," Brutus said. "Strike at the ground. Use your fists, use demigod powers, I don't care, as long as you hit the ground." "And don't die," I said. "That's also important." Bailey nodded and raised her hands. Bright orange flames emerged within them and shot toward the ground. Raven followed suit and sent a small stream of what I could only guess was magic energy into the same spot. Bryce and Logan just started hitting with the weapons they brought. Meanwhile, Quinn, Cheshire and I just kept the creature distracted. I hit the creature just below its jaw. It grabbed my fist and started pulling me in. I could feel my hand being set on fire inside. Then Cheshire hit it until it let me go. My hand was bright red from the burns. The skin turned back to its original color pretty quickly, though. "There," Quinn said. "One hand healed." Brutus raised his arms in front of the hole that Bailley, Raven, Bryce, and Logan made. It opened up further, becoming a chasm that I couldn't see the bottom of. Green flames shot from the hole and rocks fell from the top. Cheshire pushed the creature into the chasm, and Brutus made it seal again. "It's headed straight to the Underworld," Brutus explained. "So which way do we go now?" Quinn asked. "Hmmm..." I mused. "That way is a wall, that way is a wall, that way is a wall, that way is a path, and that way would take us straight to the Underworld. You know, I have no idea." "I vote for the wall," Logan said. Bryce nodded in agreement. Because democracy apparently no longer existed, we went through the path that I pointed out. It was far less dark than expected, though still littered with spiderwebs. We walked through it until we stood in front of a steel door. Cheshire pushed it open. Inside was a well-lit room with green walls. Within were several glass cylinders, each with clothing floating within. All black, full-body outfits. "This place has to belong to someone," Quinn said. "You mean someone might've used ''the weapons we found?" Bryce retorted. "No... she's right..." Raven pointed out. "That creature could have used the weapons, but there's no way it would fit in any of these." We walked up to the suits. They seemed to have some sort of futuristic ''style to them, despite being solid black. Did that make sense? No. Was it true? Yes. My gaze wandered a bit. "Wait, what's that?" I walked over to the corner of the room, where, barely visible in the shadows, was a dark gray book. On the front cover were the words "The Genesis League". Just below them, η γένεση ''πρωτάθλημα''. '''The book was about the thickness of Huckle Berry Finn and had a few pages torn out of it. "Te... thee... the! The! Geen... Jene... Jenessus" I started reading the title. Eventually I got it. "The Genesis League." I opened the book. Quinn, Brutus, Bailley, Logan, Bryce, Raven, and Cheshire peered over my shoulder to look at the writing. "It was 641 BCE when Ascalaphus Thyestes first formed the Genesis League," Brutus read aloud. Since he clearly had the best control over his dyslexia I decided to hand the book over to him. "Thyestes, a great warrior, was a half-blooded son of Notus, the god of the southern wind," Brutus continued. A warrior who was a demigod? Weird, but we continued. "Since the age of twelve, he was known throughout the royals of the Greek nation under the name, 'The South Wind'. Thyestes worked as a hunter, killing criminals for pay. His urge to kill grew stronger until he was out of control." Well, that explained why nobody liked demigods today. "Upon seeing Thyestes in the act of killing, the Athenians had him incarcerated. The gods, however, spared mercy toward the half-blooded warrior. They freed him from his prison and offered him an option. He could either return to his punishmeny or gather a small group of other half-bloods for the purpose of combat. Thyestes accepted the proposal of the gods and gathered the group to be called..." "The Genesis League," we all said at once. Brutus nodded in confirmation. "Eventually, it came to be that Jayce Adras, half-blooded son of the mighty Zeus, lord of the sky, came to join Thyestes in the Genesis League. Adras rose through the ranks of the Genesis League to the degree that Adras became general of the Genesis League after the Battle of Titan Rock, in which Thyestes was murdered by the giant Dakktaris. In the year 623 BCE the fall of Rag Rorrak led to Adras's rise to the position of High General of the Olympian Army. "Adras led both the Genesis League and the Centaurian Army of Bay Corpus to victory in the Battle of Three Orc's Fist. He then commanded the Eagles of Dawnmarch after the death of their own leader. Adras would also lead Talos Armaeus in their revolution against the Mirror Demon Hephaestus. Soon afterward, the gods moved. After the War of Sixteen Armies when Olympus was nearly destroyed, the gods moved on to Rome and adapted their new forms. The Genesis League followed them to Rome and hid their headquarters beneath the city." "Under the Colosseum," Raven said. "Soon after moving, two members of the Genesis League went on to building. They stitched clothing that would enhance the speed and endurance of whoever wears it as well as helmets that heightened the senses. The League used these clothings to fight in the War of Septimus Nero, in which a Minotaur mage and his army of beasts rebelled against the gods. The Genesis League bested Nero's forces and were honoured as heroes. However, the gods continued to move westward, and the Genesis League could no longer follow." "Whoa," Quinn realized. "Those suits must have belonged to the Genesis League all those years ago." "Dude, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Logan asked. "We could be like the second Genesis League!" Bryce confirmed. "Why would we?" Cheshire pointed out. "The originals had all these wars. What would we have to do?" "We could get people to respect demigods again," Raven said. "If the originals could be respected so could we." "Not to mention that creature back there," Brutus said. "Maybe there's more of those. Who knows? The world might need us." "Awesome," I said. "From now on, I shall be... T. Rex of the Genesis League!" "T. Rex?" Bailley asked. "It sounds cool, and it fits with my last name," I explained. "Rex means 'king' and dinosaurs are old, so T. rex, Amberthrone. Yeah." "Lame," Brutus admitted. "Try something that works with your powers. Your mom's the goddess of luck, so try a luck name. I'll be 'the Daeman'!" I thought about a luck name for a few minutes while the others gave theirs. Raven became "Magia", Bailley became "Sparkfire", Bryce became "Trailblazer", Logan became "Silverfoot", Quinn became "Iridesce", and Cheshire became (surprise, surprise) "Cheshire". "Have you thought of a luck name yet?" Brutus asked. "Sure," I said. "The Ace. Like in Poker." "Alright," Brutus the Daeman said. "Looks like we have the new Genesis League." Category:The Genesis League Category:DarkCyberWolf